Perseus, Son of the Sea
by JacksonProductions
Summary: Not sure What'll happen. But Sally is killed by Zeus and Poseidon takes him to Atlantis. How will this have an impact on Percy's life?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story, ever. Please tell me if I should continue with this.**

**Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

**PERCY JACKSON DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**I only own the plotline.**

**Chapter 1:**

It was an extraordinarily still evening. White snowflakes were flying around in the cold New York sky, performing a little dance for everyone to see. It was christmas eve and no one was out on the sreets but a few cars with people driving home to celebrate with their family and friends. The sky was just turning from grey to a soft blue as Apollo finished his duties and Artemis commenced hers.

It was a perfect christmas night in every way, for most people that is.

In a small four room appartment was a woman. She had very soft features: beautiful chocolate coloured haur, warm brown eyes that twinkled when she smiled and you could see just by looking at her that she was a very kindheartet lady.

Next to her stood a very tall man with black hair and eyes that were as green as the sea and shown with a powerful green light. He had a trimmed black beard that covered almost half of his face. A small bundle was in his arms and his eyes seemded to emitt a warm glow as he looked down at the newborn boy, barely two weeks old. However the man seemed to be arguing with the woman.

„Poseidon, you must take the child to Atlantis! You know he has no chance of survivig here."

„Sally, you know I would like nothing more than to do just that, but if Zeus ever found out, that would start a civil war, and you know I cannot let that happen. As much as it pains me to say this, he must be sent to camp soon. If not monsters will start attacking and something would happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. I won't be able to wach over you all the time."

Sally instantly softened as she cupped the mans cheek.

„I'm not sending him to that demigod camp. He needs his mother and I need him in my life as well, as he needs you. I know it will be dangerous but I am wiling to risk it for my son."

Poseidon looked at Sally for a few moments. He looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from Sally instantly shut him up.

„Fine. He will stay with you for now, my love. But I could not stand if Zeus or Hades were to bring any harm upon you or our child."

The woman embraced the man and her newborn and spoke:"Thank you, Poseidon. Nothing will happen. He is still so young and innocent. Not even your brothers would be cruel enough to harm him.

And I will contact you if anything dangerous happens and then we will send him to camp."

„You don't know my brothers", muttered Poseidon quietly enough for not even Sally to hear.

„Well, love, I must go for now, Triton and Amphitrite are getting quite anxious with me gone for so long."

Poseidon kissed Sally one last time and gave his son a kiss on the forehead."I will see you soon son."

And so the man left. It was now completely dark outside and there was a litteral snowstorm going on. The woman put the baby in it's crib and walked out oft he room to get ready to sleep. And it was in that moment, that disaster struck. A huge lightning bolt suddenly came down from the sky. It looked as if it was purpousfully aimed at Sally and her child. The explosion that followed was tremendous and deafening.

The man was halfway down the street when he heard and it. Instantly he teleportet back into the room where he had been standing only moments before." NO, ZEUS, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

A fire had burned away most oft he living room and the kitchen. However the bedroom was still unscathed. Poseidon instantly put a shield up around the it.

Walking into the bedroom he found his little boy crying and writhering inside his crib.

„Where is your mother, little one?"

Poseidon then heard a soft groan of pain from the bathroom where he found his lover fatally wounded on the floor. He fell to his knees next to the woman he had so quickly fallen in love with.

„Sally. Sally! You're going to be be alright. Can you hear me, love? Answer me, please!, p-please, I can't lose you", Poseidon begged and began to cry.

„ Po-poseidon?", Sally asked trying to sit up but utterly failing to do so.

„My son? What about my little boy? Is he alright?Please tell me he's alright!"

„He is fine Sally the fire has not reached the bedroom. But you will be fine. I will – I must – You must come to Atlantis with me. I can't- I won't – I can heal you there."

„No dear, there is no point. My time has come. But promise me one thing: Don't send him to camp. He must have at least a father figure in his life. I couldn't stand if he grew up unclaimed and with no family. Promise – swear to me Poseidon. Take him to your home. Zeus will thing he is dead. Raise him to be a noble hero. My little boy." Her breathing hitched and she uttered her last words: „My little Perseus."

„I swear it my love, I swear it on the river Styx." Thunder rumbled loudly overhead, sealing the pact. „I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS ZEUS! FOR KILLING THE WOMAN I LOVE YOU SHALL FEEL THE WREATH OF THE SEAS!"

But Poseidon pulled himself together for the sake of his son, picked up his little Perseus in his arms and teleported them to safety.

**How was it? Review a bunch and tell me i fit should be cotinuedd. I know there are similar stories, but mine will turn out differently, and I just wanted to get this out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I don't own nothin Rick Riordan created. However the plotline is mine.**

**Without further ado, I hope you enjoy chappy two:**

**Chapter 2:**

Poseidon teleportet himself and his son to Montauk beach. Tears started to fall again as Poseidon thought about the summer he had spent with Sally. Oh how he had loved her, only for her to be forcibly ripped from him and her own son. By his arrogant prick of a brother no less.

The lord of the seas temper was quite famous amongst the immortals. But now was different. His eyes were no longer the beautiful sea green colour they normally were, they were now almost black in colour and shone and snapped with hidden power and fury. Only the little infant in his arms kept Poseidon from losing his temper completely.

Percy, who had fallen asleep in his fathers warm embrace, was ever so sleepily opening one eye. Poseidon looked down at his sons' eyes, so much like his own. But they shown with innocence and a curiosity, which only babys could muster.

Percy was now happily babbling and looking at the fish and the various sea-creatures which were looking at him with curiosity, whispering in his mind:" A new Prince of Atlantis has been born. Hail the Son of the Sea-god. Son of the sea-god"

Poseidon slowly made his way into the salty water enjoying the cold condolences that came with it's cool touch. He used the currents and propelled himself and his son homeward to Atlantis. Bypassing the outer wall he immediatly went for the throne room, where he found himself in the middle of a council meeting. His temper flared for a second and he barked ond word „Out!"

In an instant all his subject had scattered as they could tell by the look in his eyes, that it was not the time tob e questioning his orders.

Amphitrite eyed him suspiciously as she watched the bundle in his arms and asked:

„What ist that thing?"

„It is not a thing, Amphitrite." Poseidon said strongly, softly adding „It is a he."

Amphitrites eyes flared."Why would you bring... him .. here?" she asked all the while giving him a cool stare.

Poseidon flinched under her gaze but immediatly steelded his resolve when he thought of Sally's dying form.

„He is my son. And he will stay here until I deem him ready to live and defend himself from any dangers the surface-world could bear for him."

„I will under no circumstances have your bastard of a son uner my roof, Poseidon! Is your infidelity not enugh of an insult towards myself?"

„I am sorry, wife. But he must stay. His mother was just an hour ago killed by none other than my own younger brother. He almost killed my boy here too. I managed to save him from the fire. Please, you must understand, I can't lose him too." Poseidon begged, showing her Percy's sleeping, inocent little face. Amphitrites eyes softened as she looked at the little boy. She stretched her arms out towards him .

„Can I hold him for a bit?"

Poseidon hesitated a second before handing her the child.

Percy slowly woke up and looked at this new person with great interest. Amphitrite saw in the boy's eyes that she was being judged by this young child's little mind. After a few moments Percy beamed a toothless grin at her and babbled away, in a language only known to himself. She stroked Percy's soft cheek and couldn't help but return the smile.

Already her resolve was crumbling by this simple smile thrown her way.

She looked in Poseidons' eyes and fort he first time saw the pain mashed together with fury and tiredness off his brothers cruelty. She understood now, at least a little bit, what her husband must have been feeling at that moment. Percy giggled as he patted Amphitrites cheek softly. She could already feel a deep connection tot h baby in her arms, and knew it was only a matter of time until she fell for him completely.

„Fine my lord, he shall stay."Amphitrite said, as she walked over to Poseidon and gave him back the child. Poseidon rested Percy on his schoulder. Percy yawned loudly, which Poseidon took as a sign to put him to bed. They decided to let him sleep in a crib next to thir bed until Percy could have his own room.

Amphitrite could easily tell the sea was in an uproar and judging the look in Poseidons eyes he was still furious. He was only hiding it well.

„Tomorrow, I must venture to Hades."

Amphitrite looked at him in shock and with a bit of apprehension and said:

„You know that this is very dangerous, espacially since you will be passing into another domain, my lord."

„I know that, but it must be done. I must ask him what truly happened that night his lover and children died" Poseidon muttered.

Poseidon tucked Percy in and lied down next to Amphitrite. „Good night, my wife. And know that whatever happens, I will always love you." , Poseidon spoke, his voice becoming softer and softer towards the end.

„As I do you." Said Amphitrite as she looked at her husband only to find him very much asleep. She kissed his cheek pleased to see some of the worry disappear from his grief-stricken face, and smiled a little. „Good night my lord" she said shortly before she too, fell into a deep sleep.

**So. What did you think? Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing. I don't know if i'll be able to update on a regular basis but we'll see what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was pretty bored today, so I thought, what the heck? And here ist he result of that happening:**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter three:**

The next morning, the citisens of Atlantis woke up to a sound which hadn't been heard for a long, long time. A crying baby. They woke up pretty early, too.

„I honestly forgot that babys cry so much.", mumbled Poseidon, still half asleep.

„And so loud, too.", he added, as he pulled a pillow over his head.

Amphitrite stood up and said: „Well, my lord, you better get used to it." Percy held out his arms and Amphitrite picked him up and nestled him into her shoulder. „I don't think he will keep on sleeping the nights through like this. That was probably only because he was very tired yesterday."

„Well, I might as well leave this very comfy and warm bed now. I still have to explain things to Triton." Poseidon said and gave his wife a weary look. „I don't think he will take it well."

Amphitrite looked at him a little bit sadly and thought about it before answering: „Oh you know, given time, he will get over it. I for myself have not forgiven you for not keeping it in your pants yet again. But I also know, that little Perseus had hardly any say in the matter." She looked down at Percy, who in turn was regarding this new scenery with eyes as large as dinnerplates, trying to take all the colourful images in at once and babbling to himself, with a small smile. „You are lucky I have not as bad a temper as Hera, or Perseus would not be among us right now." All the while rocking Percy back and forth in her arms.

„Right you are, my dear wife." Poseidon said, getting up and opening the curtain made out of seashells. Percy laughed delightedly as he saw the ocean floor for the first time. Or the first time where he could actually see something, considering it had been late at night when they had arrived the previous night.

„You know, Poseidon, I have a council session with the ambassador from the Indian Ocean. I think thats going to take a while. Whilst incredibly boring, I cannot take Percy in there with me."

„Well that settles it. I will talk to Triton right now and he will watch the baby while we are busy."

Amphitrite looked at him a little skeptically. „You really think that's a good idea?"

„Well I don't see any other option, and I think this is the perfect oppertunity for Triton to get to know his new little brother."

And with that, Poseidon walked out of the room to find his immortal son.

He found him, unsurprisingly, on the training grounds, sparring with a few mermen.

„Triton, I must speak to you immediatly. Would you please come with me?" Triton reluctantly obliged and followed his father.

„What is so important, father?"

Poseidon lookedat him a little nervously. He knew his son would not take the news lightly.

„You have a younger brother, Triton." Various emotions crossed Triton's face. First disbelief, then total shock and finally it settled onto a cold, barely concealed fury.

„WHAT? You would cheat on mother AGAIN? Have you not hurt her often enough?

And how in Hades does this concern myself?

„Well you see, umm-, the child is here. In Atlantis. He is with Amprhitrite right now."

„What? And mother has accepted the birth of your bastard? Just like that?"

„Well, she is still angry with me. But she has come to realize that Percy had no say in his making. His biological mother was killed yesterday night by Zeus. I promised to raise Percy here, not in that camp where he would have no family. I intend to keep that promise, and if it is the last thing I ever do." Triton looked at his father incredulously.

„Is that why you have been bringing destruction upon the mortals since yesterday night? I have felt the rage in the ocean, father."

„Yes I have better controle over my temper now. Oh, and Triton" Poseidon said, facing hiss on „you are going to watch over Percy today. Your mother has an important council meeting to attend to, and I have important bussiness of my own. I trust no other person more than you for this task. And try to accept Percy and do not be blinded by your rage. If anything it should be directed towards me, not my innocent son. He has done you no harm." And just like that, Poseidon vanished in a flash of green light, leaving an incredulous and very disgruntled Triton behind.

Poseidon arrived at DOA Rec. Studios a millisecond later. He couldn't teleport to Hades palast directly because it was written in the Ancient Laws that gods could not intrude each others domains. But that didn't mean he couldn't go in the normal way. So he opened the door and walked across the lobby to the desk where he saw Charon.

Charon didn't even look up as Poseidon walked up to the desk. After a couple of seconds and no reaction Poseidon banged his hand on the desk and grolwed lowly: „Get me to the underworld right now, or your low payment will be the least of your worries."

Now that caught Charons' attention. He looked up and litteraly fell onto his but straight out of his chair. „L-Lord Po-Poseidon." Getting over his surprise and bowing deeply he added: „Of course, my lord. Right this way, my lord." The anger and power rolling off of Poseidon was palpable, and Charon had no interest in getting blasted to smithereens by one angry god of the Seas. Or turned into a goldfish and fed to the Guard-sharks, that is. It happed before and had hurt like Hades, Charon thought, wincing at the memory. Charon led Poseidon to the elevator which soon turned into the River Styx.

Charon, not wanting to take any chances, ferried like no tomorrow. They were at the other side oft he Styx in record time. Poseidon got off without one word or glance in his direction and Charon could only wonder what had gotten the Lord oft he Seas in such a bad mood.

Poseidon moved swiftly, not wanting to waste any time. He also didn't want to leave Triton alone with Percy for too long. He looked around and was actually quite surprised at how full the place was. One could see Hades' palace from where he was standing in front of the EZ death line. Everything was dark and red and orangeand hot. Definetly not his cup of tea, Poseidon thought as he wondered how Hades managed to live here without going crazy. Long lines off spirits waited for their turn to be judged. Poseidon winced as he saw the three judges and thought of Sally and her terrible fate. One of these shades had to be her. He could't stand the thought of Sally waiting for days, maybe even weeks to be judged, and decided to pursuade(he'd do what it takes) Hades and get her into Elysium immediatly.

Poseidon decided he had no time to deal with security so he reappeared right next in front of Hades' Palace gates. „HADES", he roared „OPEN UP, OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

The gates opened by themselves and Poseidon walked in. With swift steps he crossed the Atrium without looking around much and burst into, what must have been the throne room. As expected, Hades sat on his throne, reading a comic which had the title: „Doctor death – schriveling murders"

Hades looked at him questioningly. „My my Poseidon, whats got your panties in a twist? All those storms and floodings. Poor, innocent mortals. You're crowding my courtyard, barnacle beard."

„I am in no mood for your idiotic insults. I need to talk to you Hades."

„Talking as in talking like civilized brothers? Well, this is definately a first.", Hades said, smirking.

Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously. „Shut up and listen. I know that Zeus has done something terrible to your lover Maria. But tell me what happened exactly. I need to know."

The change in Hades mood was immediat. He looked at Poseidon disbelievingly and said coldly: „And why on earth should I tell you that?"

Poseidon carefully thought of what to say next. He knew that Hades would throw a tamper tantrum as soon as he found out Poseidon had broken the oath also. He said in a quiet voice full of venom: „He has killed my lover too. And he would have killed our son if I had not interviened."

„What do you mean, your son?! Have you also broken the oath? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, POSEIDON? AM I THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF ABIDING AN AGREEMENT? You are no better than that airhead.", the earth shook and Poseidon was sure that storms and floodings were the leastof the problems, mortals living in California were facing.

„Calm down and get over it. I want to know what he did to you. And I want to know where the oh so grand King oft he Gods gets the nerve to walk around killing our lovers and our children" That shut Hades up.

„Only this time Poseidon." And so Hades told Poseidon about how Zeus had killed Maria and how he had managed to save Nico and Bianca and got them somewhere safe. Poseidon was surprised that Hades had opened up to him. But they had not had any real contact in all their immortal lives and Poseidon knew next to nothing about Hades.

Getting over his surprise Poseidon said: „Well brother, i'm sorry for what our good for nothing brother did to you. He did the same to me." Hades nodded, accepting what Poseidon said and asked: „What obout your son?"

„He is safe, currently in Atlantis. I need to go back shortly, but could you make sure Sally gets into Elysium without having tob e judged?" Hades nodded graciously. „Only because I know how you are ... feeling... , I guess. Now get out of here." Hades said as his lips twitched upward. Poseidon nodded. „Thank you, brother. I am in your debt." Poseidon said softly, fading away into mist.

„Well, I didn't know Barnacle Beard had the capacity to say thank you." Hades murmured to himself, actually surprised by his brothers words.

_Meanwhile in Atlantis..._

**What did you think? Reviews are loved, as always. And how was the length of this Chapter? It was a bit longer than the ones before.. should I do shorter or longer ones?**

**Until next time...**


End file.
